


Don't Trust Me

by Vanitas_Repliku_26



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 02:49:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17973035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanitas_Repliku_26/pseuds/Vanitas_Repliku_26
Summary: Grell and Ronald decide to set up a blind date for Will...with Claude. How will it turn out?





	Don't Trust Me

It was another slow day at the Shinigami office.

Grell had paid Ronald a visit because he was bored.

Now they were both bored.

Grell sighed, hanging halfway off his chair as he idly rolled back and forth while Ronald banged his head on a table.

"This is boring~" Grell groaned, already getting bored with just rolling back and forth.

"Will needs to get with someone," Ronald suggested suddenly.

Grell stopped, thinking about it, before he perked up.

"You're right! He does!"

"How about that blonde?"

"Naww…." Grell lay back on his chair again. "Isn't he with the Phantomhive brat anyway?"

"…Oh, yeah…"

Grell continued rolling back and forth in contemplation before he perked up once again and gave a huge smile, looking at Ronald.

"How about that blonde's butler?"

"The demon?" Ronald glanced at the red-head. "Why him?"

"It's just like me and Sebas-chan~!" Grell sighed whimsically with a lovesick expression. "Romeo and Juliet~"

When Grell looked at the blonde once again, Ronald leaned back with a shocked look.

"Oh, no. No way. Not in- -"

"Go get him! I'll get Will~!" Grell hopped up, running out of Ronald's office. "I'll get Will to that café place! Okay? K, thanks~!"

Ronald sat back in his chair with a quiet whimper. "…This…is not going to end well…"

* * *

"Really, Grell, what's the hurry?" Will asked, reluctantly allowing the red-haired Shinigami to drag him through the London Streets. "Why are we in the human realm?"

"I set up a blind date for you~!"

"A…blind date?" Will stopped, pulling his arm out of Grell's grasp. "No thanks. I got better things to do."

"Oh, come on!" Grell grabbed his superior's arm once again with a grin. "Just give it a chance~ No harm in trying it, right?"

Will gave a sigh as he let Grell continue leading him to a café and straight up to a black-haired man.

"K, have fun you two~!"

Will watched as Grell practically skipped out of the café before he glanced back at the man sitting at the table before him.

_A demon…._

_A Shinigami…._ Claude's eyes narrowed slightly as he stared at Will.

Reluctantly, Will sat across from the black-haired demon, deciding that he had no choice.

* * *

"Well, at least they're not killing each other yet." Ronald noted as he and Grell watched the date from a corner across from the café.

"Shh. You might give our position away!" Grell hit Ronald's head before he went back to watching Claude and Will.

* * *

They both kept quiet, barely looking at each other as they ate, but the air was tense.

 _Really, what is Grell thinking, putting me with a demon?_ Will wondered. _He knows I hate them._

Claude suddenly stood up and Will glanced up.

"Your Shinigami friends are sly ones." Claude said, staring at Will calmly. "I don't know what their plan was, but I give you this warning."

The demon turned and began to walk out of the café.

"Don't trust me."

For some reason, a faint blush crossed Will's cheeks as he watched the demon go.

* * *

"Sooooo…." Grell grinned as he watched Will walk toward his office. "How'd it go~?"

Will paused at the threshold of his office.

"…Fine."

The Shinigami shut the door to his office and leaned against it.

_Don't trust me._

Another blush crossed Will's face as he remembered Claude's dark, almost seductive, voice.


End file.
